


Un Après

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multilingual, Multilingual Character, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, humans are the real threat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Avant, Marie était interprète. C'est parfois utile, encore maintenant. Car les zombies ne sont pas resté un véritable danger bien longtemps. Le vrai danger, ce sont les autres.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	Un Après

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #6] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois (en étant malade) avant publication.  
> Encore une semaine plutôt satisfaisante, même si j'aurais préféré que l'hiver ne me donne pas une crève qui m'empêche de proprement retoucher ici et là... mais dans la globalité, mon ressenti final n'est pas mauvais :)
> 
> /!\ Trigger warning : il y a des jeunes enfants impliqués (hors champ)  
> /!\ Trigger warning : langage injurieux, parfois à connotation raciale et/ou sexiste

Marie ouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'était assoupie. _Poc._ Le début de pluie, grosses gouttes éparses qui s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise, l'avait réveillée. _Poc. Poc._ C'étaient presque comme si de petites pierres tombaient du ciel pour s'écraser sur l'utilitaire. Une petite grêle, peut-être ? _Poc. Poc._ C'était un son rassurant, familier. Un rappel que le monde avait gardé quelques similarités avec celui d'avant. _Poc. Poc._ Marie desserra ses doigts accrochés au volant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'éternelle tension qui l'habitait prenait parfois le contrôle de son corps quand elle somnolait.

Elle soupira et un gros nuage blanc se forma dans l'habitacle. Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Sous la laine canari de son bonnet mal tricoté, ses cheveux tressés pendaient comme une corde triste sur son épaule. Elle remonta les quelques clics qui restaient ouverts du zip de son manteau. Elle resserra son écharpe, tira son bonnet sur ses oreilles, frotta son nez glacé. Il faisait rudement froid, avec toute cette humidité. Être assignée à la surveillance de la voiture n'était pas une tâche plaisante en soi, elle l'était encore moins quand la météo était mauvaise.

Au travers de la vitre mouillée, Marie jeta un œil au zombie. Le jean de sa salopette était pris dans le grillage, l'empêchant de culbuter par-dessus comme l'avaient fait les autres. Il continuait à essayer, cependant, poussant son corps en avant, bras tendus en direction de la voiture. Marie se demanda s'il se rappelait encore de ce qu'il essayait d'attraper. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder ces créatures faire preuve d'une patience et d'une ténacité infinies, quand bien même la méthode s'avérait complètement inefficace.

Marie sursauta quand un coup plus fort que les autres frappa la fenêtre passager. Ce n'était heureusement pas un inconnu : c'était Youssef, ruisselant de pluie, qui lui réclamait en silence de rapidement lui ouvrir. Marie remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture centralisée. Le jeune homme laissa d'abord Charlotte, que Marie remarquait tout juste, se faufiler entre les sièges jusqu'à la banquette arrière, avant de s'installer à son tour à côté de Marie.

\- Vous êtes que tous les deux ? s'inquiéta Marie.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas seulement pour le reste du groupe. L'accès à ce supermarché était crucial à la survie de leur groupe.

\- On a pas fini, commença Youssef.

\- On a trouvé un gars, continua Charlotte en retirant ses bottes.

Marie se retint de soupirer. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Charlotte, sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas de rancune particulière. Elle n'aimait pas son attitude générale et puis ça s'arrêtait là. Elle fixa son regard sur Youssef. Lui, en revanche, elle l'aimait bien. Il avait une voix douce et Marie l'avait plusieurs fois vu se montrer gentil sans rien attendre en retour. Elle espérait que cette générosité ne disparaisse pas avec le temps.

\- Je suppose qu'il parle pas la langue ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas un mot, on dirait, soupira Youssef. Jerry m'a envoyé te chercher, Charlotte va te remplacer.

\- T'as laissé Jerry et Paul seuls avec lui ? fit Marie avec une grimace.

Jerry n'était pas réputé pour son calme ni pour sa patience et ce ne serait pas Paul qui le retiendrait de quoi que ce soit - plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs. Marie jeta un coup d'œil à Charlotte dans le rétroviseur. Elle secouait ses cheveux courts en regardant le zombie coincé dans son grillage, l'air absent.

\- Couvre-toi bien, lui suggéra Marie. Il fait carrément froid à rester ici sans bouger.

Charlotte ne lui répondit que par un regard à mi chemin entre une reconnaissance amicale et un agacement profond que Marie se prenne pour sa mère. Une chose était certaine, les deux femmes cultivaient la même inimitié infondée l'une pour l'autre. Youssef ressortit de la voiture. Marie attrapa la hache de pompier qu'elle avait placé dans le vide-poches de la portière conducteur, puis se faufila pour sortir côté passager. Inutile de claquer plus de portes que nécessaire.

Youssef scrutait les alentours, machette levée. La pluie s'était affinée, drapant le monde d'un voile gris. En conséquence, le bruit du parking avait changé. Marie tenait sa capuche de façon à ce que la pluie ne tombe pas sur ses lunettes. Elle vit Youssef abaisser sa machette, mais elle ne le vit pas se détendre. Son hoodie avait absorbé tant d'eau de pluie que ses coudes gouttaient.

\- Tu vas prendre froid, commenta Marie à voix basse.

Il haussa les épaules. Comme la plupart des survivants, il était doté d'une santé de fer. Mais il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer les risques d'attraper plus grave qu'un coup de froid, n'est-ce pas ? Marie posa sur lui un regard insistant. Son teint olive était un peu blafard et ses yeux étaient piquetés de rouge. Il était déjà enrhumé. Sentant peser ce regard sur lui, il se détourna et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'entrée du magasin.

\- On a encore des vêtements chauds chez le docteur, indiqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas, rien d'incroyable, mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'il y a au moins un imper qui t'ira.

Il haussa encore les épaules. Il inspectait le bout de la rue, à une centaine de mètres de là. De l'eau lui ruisselait des cheveux sur le visage.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Youssef, promets-moi de venir en chercher avant ta prochaine sortie, insista Marie. Ce serait con de choper la crève. J'ai aussi deux ou trois bonnets et écharpes tricotés dans des laines super douces et super chaudes.

Youssef posa les yeux sur elle. Il avait au moins dix ans de moins qu'elle, mais bien vingt centimètres de plus. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avant. Il se contentait de dire qu'il était étudiant. Sa silhouette, aux muscles travaillés et bien définis, suggérait un travail manuel ou un amour des salles de sport. Mais il ne parlait pas non plus de ses hobbies d'avant. Il n'était pas le seul à être vague sur certains aspects de sa vie et tout le monde respectait instinctivement ces limites.

Youssef tendit sa machette à Marie. Les portes automatiques n'étaient plus alimentées depuis longtemps. Il fallait les ouvrir manuellement, en glissant les doigts entre les panneaux et en forçant contre la résistance des moteurs éteints. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de faciliter le passage en brisant les carreaux, il était bien trop important de pouvoir garder un espace clos.

Le supermarché était une de ces très grandes surfaces dont les rayons offraient à peu près tout ce dont n'importe qui pourrait avoir besoin. Les rayonnages proches de l'entrée avaient visiblement été utilisés comme cibles de tir, elles étaient criblées de trous jusqu'au moindre petit panneau de carton promotionnel. Les bacs de fruits et légumes frais avaient été complètement vidés, ainsi que les rayons pharmacie et boîtes de conserve. Les étagères frigorifiques avaient développé une épaisse végétation dans tous les tons de vert, c'était comme un autre monde derrière les portes vitrées.

Marie ne parvenait pas à compter le nombre de corps étalés sur le carrelage sale de l'entrepôt. Elle plissa les yeux en serrant son écharpe contre son nez. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée toute sa vie d'avant, on s'habituait vite à l'odeur des chairs en décomposition. La première bouffée était toujours infâme, ça, c'était certain, mais les narines s'y faisaient et il était possible de visiter des bâtiments remplis de cadavres sans vomir constamment. En revanche, le profond malaise, lui, ne disparaissait pas. Dès lors qu'ils retombaient inanimés, les zombies cessaient d'être des monstres, ils redevenaient de vraies personnes, mortes et mutilées.

\- Comment ça va avec Gabi ? demanda Youssef.

Marie haussa un sourcil curieux dans sa direction. Il regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle nota aussi qu'il avait les oreilles rouges. Peut-être était-ce dû au froid, ou peut-être était-ce parce-que son inquiétude avait un peu trop sonné comme une invitation… Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la Rupture, bien plus qu'assez pour que la solitude pèse terriblement sur les gens seuls. Et Youssef était quelqu'un de généralement seul.

\- Oui, ça va parfaitement, dit Marie, déterminée à ne pas laisser le moindre doute traîner sur ses intentions. Gabi est vraiment une fille formidable. Elle est tout ce qu'il me faut. Je ne peux que te souhaiter de trouver toi aussi ton partenaire qui te convient.

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur car elle ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop froide. Il faisait la moue quand il lui indiqua à quel rayon tourner. Une partie des étagères s'était effondrée, ne laissant qu'un passage étroit pour rejoindre l'autre moitié de la grande surface. Ils durent enjamber un corps étendu là depuis plusieurs semaines, dont la tête écrasée avait étalé une flaque depuis longtemps sèche.

\- Y'a pas énormément de filles au camp, finit par répondre Youssef.

Marie acquiesça. Il était vrai que leur camp était majoritairement composé d'hommes et la tension qui en résultait était parfois palpable. Certains n'hésitaient pas à frontalement lui reprocher son homosexualité et qualifier ça de _gâchis_ … Cependant, leur petite communauté n'était stable que depuis peu. Dans ce nouveau monde, qui pouvait imaginer la moindre courbe démographique ? N'importe qui pouvait mourir, n'importe qui pouvait les rejoindre… et rien ne durerait jamais.

Ils traversèrent toute une section du supermarché dédié à la saison printemps-été. Même en sachant que plus personne ne faisait tourner la boutique, le sentiment d'étrangeté à avoir à disposition une si large sélection de maillots de bains en plein hiver était bel et bien présent. Youssef poussa une porte de service et s'écarta pour laisser passer Marie.

\- Ah bah v'là enfin la grosse !

Marie ne put retenir une grimace. Jerry ne perdait vraiment pas la moindre occasion d'être un connard. C'était dans sa nature et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il était exactement le même genre de personne dans le monde d'avant : une tête brûlée nerveuse et agressive, froissée par la société qui le rejetait. La Rupture lui avait offert un monde dans lequel sa personnalité, au contraire, le rendait nécessaire. Et il adorait le pouvoir que ça lui donnait. Paul était du même acabit. Grand et fort, c'était à peine s'il savait lire et Jerry était pour lui un modèle à suivre. Il s'était rasé le crâne pour lui ressembler un peu plus. Il avait même demandé au docteur s'il pouvait lui dessiner les mêmes tatouages !

\- Tu lui as remis un coup ? demanda Youssef à Jerry.

La pointe de sa machette était dirigée sur la seule personne qui n'était pas debout. C'était un homme, autour de la quarantaine, dont les cheveux et les impressionnants favoris étaient du même brun frisé. Il était à genoux, les bras attachés dans son dos par une trop longue corde d'escalade. On l'avait frappé plusieurs fois au visage.

\- Il a essayé d'se barrer, lâcha Jerry en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce ça peut t'foutre ? Toi aussi t'es pédé ?

\- Tu défonces un gars et tu veux que je lui parle ensuite ? s'emporta Marie. Si je parle sa langue, et c'est pas encore dit, je serais pas surprise qu'il veuille pas balancer d'info ! Je fais pas de la magie, moi !

\- M'emmerde pas, grognasse, cracha Jerry en s'avançant vers elle en levant sa batte cloutée. Déjà j'l'ai pas fumé direct, c'est bien parce que José m'casse les couilles avec ses procédures à la con. Tu veux qu'on s'parle, p't'être ?

Youssef esquissa un mouvement vers Jerry, mais Marie l'interrompit en lui saisissant le coude.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète, lui dit-elle. Je vais pas escalader.

José était leur chef. Il n'avait pas été élu, il ne s'était pas imposé, il l'était devenu, tout simplement. Il avait toujours de nouvelles idées pour faire progresser leur petite communauté. C'était lui qui avait proposé la plupart des procédures, comme il les appelait, pour garantir un maximum d'efficacité et de sécurité à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du camp. Mieux encore, il faisait en sorte que chacun soit utile et se sente utile, et s'assurait que tout le monde soit bien au courant du rôle important de chacun. Sa communauté devait être un ensemble soudé qui se protégeait lui-même car, il le martelait souvent, c'était le seul moyen pour retrouver une vie meilleure que la survie.

Selon les mots choisis par José, Jerry et Paul étaient des Aventuriers, des Protecteurs ou des Gardiens. Ils n'étaient pas inconscients, ils étaient courageux et sans-peur. L'agitation de Jerry devenait de la vigilance et ses insultes n'étaient que sa façon d'exprimer ses émotions immédiates, sans aucun filtre. Marie devait reconnaître que la façon de José de toujours présenter les choses au mieux lui avait permis de réaliser que, en effet, les paroles de Jerry étaient comme un thermomètre constant de son humeur. Et là, tout de suite, il était déjà bien chaud, inutile de souffler davantage sur les flammes.

Elle déposa sa hache contre un mur avant de s'approcher de l'inconnu. Mieux valait l'approcher désarmée, ce serait toujours ça de pris pour essayer de contrebalancer le très mauvais départ que lui avait donné Jerry.

\- _Hi there_ , fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. _Do you speak english by any chance?_

L'homme leva un œil méprisant sur elle. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, c'était normal et attendu. Elle lui offrit un sourire avenant, auquel il répondit en roulant des yeux d'agacement. Elle hocha la tête. C'était de bonne guerre… Elle tripota nerveusement sa natte moite de pluie.

\- _Vielleicht sprichst du Deutsch ? Parli italiano ? Hablas español ?_

Avant, Marie était interprète. Elle participait à de nombreuses conférences internationales et son travail consistait à répéter dans une langue ce qu'une personne disait une autre. Loin de parler toutes les langues du monde, elle en parlait correctement une poignée et baragouinait le reste, mais ça avait suffi à José pour en faire son rôle à elle - surtout que leur docteur ne parlait pas du tout français. Elle baissa la tête dans son écharpe, à la fois pour se frotter le nez et pour y cacher un soupir déconfit. Se faire appeler Diplomate ne signifie pas que les gens vous ouvrent gratuitement leur cœur.

\- _Non ti dico un cazzo, troia._

Marie leva un regard surpris. L'homme dardait deux pupilles sombres sur elle. Ses mots étaient une preuve de plus de sa haine à leur égard, mais il avait parlé. Il _lui_ avait parlé. Il aurait pu insulter tout le groupe et se renfermer dans un silence buté, mais il avait choisi de s'adresser à elle. Et bien qu'il la qualifie de truie et lui signifie clairement qu'il ne lui dirait rien, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une invitation à insister.

\- _Devi essere informati che l'italiano non è il mio forte_ , répondit-elle avec un sourire engageant. _Sono Marie. Sono capabile di aiutarti. Parlami._

Il n'avait pas envie d'engager le dialogue, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Marco, se présenta-t-il avec réticence.

L'italien n'était pas parmi ses langues favorites, mais Marie ne s'était jamais laissé démonter. Elle savait qu'une grammaire approximative valait toujours mieux que le silence. Et comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à ouvrir un échange avec quelqu'un. Sa stratégie consistait à parler en premier, beaucoup, pour ensuite pouvoir mieux écouter. Elle remercia Marco de faire l'effort de lui répondre et lui parla des Marco qu'elle connaissait, évoquant le légendaire Marco Polo et le pizzaïolo du bas de la rue dans sa vie précédente, parlant d'un camarade de classe de lycée et d'un collègue de travail d'avant la Rupture.

\- Marie Bousquet, articula-t-il soudain.

Marie ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis la Rupture, plus personne n'utilisait de noms de famille.

\- Marco Canali ?

Il hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Marie n'en revenait pas. Elle travaillait dans une entreprise basée aux Etats-Unis et elle avait pris l'avion pour prendre part à une convention en Europe juste avant les événements qui avaient précipité le monde à sa fin. Jamais elle n'avait seulement espéré croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant, c'était vrai, Marco avait aussi été envoyé sur cette même convention. Au service de différents clients et travaillant généralement sur des domaines sans similarité, Marie et Marco n'avaient échangé que rarement et brièvement via la messagerie instantanée de l'entreprise. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés en chair et en os. Jusqu'à ce qu'une apocalypse ait lieu qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit par pur hasard.

\- _Incredibile_ , souffla-t-elle avec un léger gloussement.

La batte de Jerry heurta soudain le sol avec un bruit mat.

\- Bon alors, ça y est, t'as les infos ? coassa-t-il. On s'emmerde pendant qu'tu discutes.

Marie roula des yeux et soupira.

\- Ecoute, ça prendrait peut-être pas aussi longtemps si tu l'avais pas amoché pour le plaisir, siffla-t-elle.

\- J'peux r'commencer si ça t'chantes.

\- Fous-moi la paix, soupira Marie en reportant son attention sur Marco. _Ignora l'idiota_.

Comme si Marco pouvait simplement ignorer sa lèvre fendue ou son arcade sourcilière abîmée. Marie essayait de le minimiser, mais sa vie était en jeu. Marie se redressa légèrement. Si Jerry perdait patience, mieux valait rapidement parler des choses sérieuses. Elle leva deux doigts et dit :

\- _Ho due proposte per te_.

Elle savait exactement ce que José attendait de ceux qu'on croisait à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait les besoins du camp. Elle n'avait qu'à dire les mots qu'il fallait et Marco aurait la vie sauve.

Une première solution consistait à fondamentalement acheter sa vie. S'il avait des possessions qui pouvaient leur être utiles ou s'il savait où en trouver, s'il faisait partie d'un groupe ou s'il en connaissait certains… Avec suffisamment de billes, on pouvait croiser les doigts et espérer que Jerry serait suffisamment bien luné pour le laisser partir.

Une autre solution serait d'avoir les compétences qui manquaient à la communauté. Marco travaillait dans la branche technique, pour peu qu'il ait retenu un peu des nombreuses documentations techniques, voire même qu'il pratique chez lui, alors ils devraient le ramener au camp pour que José le rencontre.

\- _Sei solo qui_ ? demanda Marie.

Marco se mordait la joue. Les deux propositions n'étaient pas compatibles et n'englobaient pas toutes les situations. C'était néanmoins le mieux que Marie ait à lui proposer.

\- _Ci sono dei bambini con me... ma col cazzo che ti dico dove stanno…_

Marie resta interdite quelques instants. Il n'était pas seul, ça non, il était accompagné d'enfants ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant sur la défensive, la responsabilité devait le ronger. Marie leva les paumes. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui arracher la moindre information concernant ces gamins et là où il les avait cachés. Ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était ce qu'il choisissait de faire.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi c'bordel ? lâcha soudain Jerry. Tu parles toute seule des plombes et maintenant c'est fini, plus personne ouvre sa gueule ? Putain, ça m'soule, j'vais vous buter tous les deux…

\- Jerry, laisse, soupira Youssef.

\- Laisse de rien, l'reubeu, ta gueule, s'enflamma Jerry. J'm'en fous, ça m'casse les couilles d'attendre, bas les steacks de José et d'ses procédures de merde, on arrête là, on va pas attendre que les zombies nous trouvent.

Marie se leva et plaça entre Jerry et Marco.

\- Est-ce que ça te trouerait le cul de te mettre cinq minutes à sa place ? fit-elle. T'as choppé un pauvre type qui cherche qu'à survivre, tu le cognes gratos et ensuite faut qu'il file des trucs pour pouvoir peut-être s'en tirer. Tu crois que ça l'amuse ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être le corbeau dans cette merde ? Calme-toi, bordel, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir, merde !

Le visage de Jerry n'était déjà plus qu'une grosse grimace outrée. Il s'élança soudain vers Marie. Youssef l'avait anticipé cependant, et il le prit immédiatement à bras le corps.

\- Lâche-moi, connard ! hurla Jerry. J'vais m'la faire, putain !

\- Tu vas te faire rien du tout, arrête ! grogna Youssef en le repoussant.

Paul gloussait bêtement sur le côté, sans penser un seul instant à aider l'un ou l'autre parti.

\- T'sais quoi ? rugit Jerry. J'ai quat' balles là-d'dans, j'ai d'quoi tous vous buter !

Au bout du bras que Youssef avait rapidement bloqué, il brandissant un revolver. Il pointait vers le plafond, ce qui ne le rendait pas spécialement dangereux selon les standards modifiés des survivants.

\- _Il tuo amico è fuori di testa_ , lança Marco.

Marie lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, furieuse. Ce type. C'était un collègue interprète, il parlait _parfaitement_ le français. Il avait _choisi_ de prétendre le contraire. Elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Oui, Jerry était instable, mais il ne lui ferait pas croire que ça lui ait échappé jusque là.

\- _La tua risposta, Marco,_ gronda-t-elle.

Elle était agacée. Agacée et effrayée. Elle l'avait défendue et elle le regrettait déjà. Tenir tête à un fou furieux était totalement stupide, c'était le moyen le plus idiot de mourir dans ce nouveau monde pourtant bien assez dangereux en lui-même. Si Marco ne donnait pas de réponse, tant pis pour lui. Elle, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, dans son petit nid qui lui faisait croire que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue.

\- Faites chier, lâcha Jerry en repoussant Youssef. Allez tous bien vous faire enculer.

Il cracha par terre et leva son majeur en quittant la pièce. Maria laissa échapper un long soupir. Quelle plaie, ce type. Paul, les sourcils en accent circonflexe, semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Tout le monde restait ici, c'était sans doute qu'il devait rester aussi. Mais Jerry était sorti, lui ! Et Jerry, c'était son copain. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas rester avec son copain ?

\- Je m'y ferais jamais, murmura Youssef. C'est toujours pareil, avec lui.

Marie haussa les épaules. La menace immédiate étant sortie de la pièce, elle se sentait de nouveau philosophe. Elle repensait aux nombreux discours du chef de leur communauté.

\- Tu sais, je pense que José a raison à propos de lui, finit-elle par dire. Il a été plutôt supportable les deux dernières fois… Il est toujours à cran, mais pas autant que quand on ramasse un inconnu en route.

\- C'est vrai, ça, acquiesça Paul avec un lourd balancement de tête. Jerry, il aime pas les gens du dehors. Il dit que c'est des gens dangereux et que José finira bien par s'en rendre compte.

Marie et Youssef échangèrent un regard amusé. Jerry avait peut-être fini par lui aussi croire aux paroles de José et par prendre son rôle de Protecteur au sérieux. Il n'en était pas une meilleure personne pour autant, ça non, mais il était intéressant d'imaginer qu'il ait le bien-être de sa "famille" - selon les termes de José - à coeur.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers la porte que Jerry venait de franchir. Un hurlement suivit, suraigu et primal - glaçant. Un autre coup de feu résonna, puis deux autres. Marie fit machinalement un pas en arrière. Le silence retomba comme une chappe de plomb. Ça venait de la grande surface. Si toutes les balles avaient été tirées par Jerry, alors son chargeur était désormais vide. Youssef jeta un coup d'œil à Marie, puis à Marco, puis de nouveau à Marie. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres. La procédure était de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jerry leur indique la situation.

\- Bordel de merde, retentit justement sa voix depuis le lointain, répercutée en échos dans l'immense bâtiment déserté, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?

Youssef se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de réclamer des informations plus précises. Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus dense. Paul trépignait et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Sa mère la pute ! hurla Jerry. Qui c'est qui m'a fourré des gosses dans cette putain d'tente ?

Marie blêmit. Des gosses, dans une tente. Les enfants de Marco. Elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de l'italien lui rentrer dedans. Elle tomba lourdement sur le carrelage et ses lunettes volèrent. Dans le brouillard myope, elle distingua néanmoins le rouge de sa hache qui quittait la pièce avec un rugissement animal.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

La voix de Youssef au-dessus d'elle. Elle opina frénétiquement. Un glapissement incompréhensible retentit depuis la grande surface.

\- Mes lunettes, réclama Marie tandis que ses doigts tâtaient avec angoisse les carreaux froids.

Un bras couleur olive passa dans son champ de vision. Youssef plaça les lunettes dans la paume de Marie, avant de se lever et de se ruer vers la porte. Des bruits confus de bagarre et de cris leur parvenaient sans logique apparente.

\- Non, n'y va pas ! cria Marie.

\- T'as pas vu la gueule de ce type ? répliqua Youssef. Je vais aider Paul et Jerry. Je reviens. Bouge pas.

\- Youssef !

Mais il était déjà parti. Marie enfila ses lunettes et faillit partir à sa poursuite. Mais elle ne quitta pas la pièce. Quelle différence pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas se battre, elle n'était même pas armée ! On l'emmenait à chaque sortie, mais son job se limitait à garder la voiture, la plupart du temps. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'arrêta. Ce serait se mettre en danger pour rien. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Marco pourrait se servir d'elle pour prendre l'ascendant sur les autres. Elle recula. Elle les entendait rugir comme des forcenés. Elle les entendait crier et glapir, sans savoir si c'était de victoire ou de douleur. Une insulte. Une étagère qui s'effondre. Un cri. Un objet lourd qui tombe. Du métal contre du métal. Un bruit sourd. Un choc. Un bruissement. Le silence.

Marie avait reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos pousse contre le mur opposé à la porte. Son regard était posé sur la corde qui avait été abandonnée au milieu de la pièce. La corde qui aurait pu être mieux attachée. Elle n'entendait rien de plus que son cœur qui battait un rythme effréné. Et puis, un pas se fit entendre. _Poc. Poc._ Un pas lent qui approchait. _Poc. Poc._ La silhouette se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était pas celle de Youssef. _Poc._ Marco s'arrêta et observa fixement Marie. Celle-ci était tétanisée. Sa mâchoire tremblait.

Marco était couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'à la tranche de la hache de pompier rouge vif. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Marie secoua la tête, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus intensément. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle glissa le long du mur, tout en continuant à dire non de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses pensées étaient figées sur Gabi, qu'elle imaginait en train d'attendre que son amoureuse revienne de sa mission de routine.

Marco se mit de nouveau en branle, du même pas lent et absent. _Poc. Poc._ Marie se mordit la langue si fort qu'un goût de fer envahit sa bouche. _Poc. Poc._ Il marchait, lent et monotone, droit vers elle. _Poc. Poc._ Sang et mort. _Poc._ Un zombie vivant.

Marie ferma les yeux.


End file.
